


come and rest your bones with me

by coco



Category: Death Note
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OOC, Sick!Light, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coco/pseuds/coco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light is sick and L nurtures him back to health with porridge and death glares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and rest your bones with me

**Author's Note:**

> yay for baby's first death note/lawlight fic!  
> title taken from Maroon 5's "Sunday Morning" because it is currently 1 am.   
> light and l are probably like 95% OOC, sorry; i just really wanted a lot of lawlight cuddles and kisses with sick light.
> 
> come and [talk to me on tumblr!](http://www.sebocchan.tumblr.com) :D

“Stop ducking from me,” Light snapped and reached out, wrapping a hand around L’s neck. He tried to tug him closer. “ _Come here_.”

“Light-kun is sick.” L reminded the younger man, grasping Light’s wrist and holding it firmly, Light's fingertips digging into the side of his neck. “I do not wish to get sick now nor any time in the near future, _thank you_ , so I will try to avoid coming as close to Light-kun’s face and bodily fluids as possible. That includes not giving nor receiving kisses for as long as Light-kun is sick.”

Light frowned. “But—”

Light hissed as L rubbed his thumb firmly against a sensitive point on the inside of his wrist, effectively making Light release his tight hold around his neck. Light cradled his hand against his chest, glaring daggers at L. “You’re such an ass sometimes.”

L shrugged, brushing off the comment as he stood up, his shoulders immediately hunching forwards slightly as his thumb came up towards his parted lips. He looked over at Light lying feebly in his nest of blankets and pillows before nodding slightly to himself and promptly shuffling out of their bedroom. Light looked at L's retreating back until L turned a corner at the end of the hallway, disappearing from Light's view. _Where is he going?_ Light wrestled with his cocoon of blankets, lying back against his pillows and panting slightly when he managed to free a leg. He sighed and dug his foot back into the blanket cocoon when the chilled air brushed against his bare foot. _Better luck next time, Yagami._

“Robot.” Light called out, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes until multiple streams of colors danced across his eyelids. When he didn’t hear the familiar shuffling of bare feet against the carpet, he sighed loudly, throwing his an arm over his eyes. “Robot!”

Once again, he was ignored. Light could faintly hear L puttering around in their small kitchen: the refrigerator door opening and closing, pots sliding against the stovetop burners, cupboard doors opening and closing, flames clicking to life on the stove. Light huffed. He really didn’t want to do this, but drastic times call for drastic measures. 

Light waited a few more minutes before opening his mouth, calling out the one thing he knew would have L barging into the room in record time. “ _Baby!_ ”

Immediately, L’s head popped up from the doorway, gray eyes glaring at Light’s soul from under dark, disheveled bangs. He straightened up, bringing his whole body into view and Light’s stomach grumbled quietly when he saw the tray of food L carried across his forearms. _Always a man with a plan._

He shuffled over to Light's side of the bed carefully, all the while still glaring at Light. “Don’t call me that. You know how much I hate that nickname.”

“Well, I like it so I’ll keep calling you that if I feel like it.” Light sat up against the headboard with some trouble, kneading the pillows against his lower back until they accommodated his new position comfortably. “You didn’t like it when I first started calling you ‘robot’ but look at you now; it’s practically your middle name.” 

L ignored Light in favor of setting the tray of food gently over Light’s legs, being careful not to jostle the tray and accidentally dump the porridge onto Light’s crotch, even if he did deserve it at the moment.

Light inspected the tray of food curiously; one item in particular seemed unfamiliar to him.

“What is this?” Light held the strange bottle in his hand, twisting it around to inspect the entirety of the object. It was a bottle that was packaged in a bright orange label, a picture of an orange slice depicted at the bottom. Light shook the bottle cautiously.

“It’s called Lucozade; it’s an energy drink meant to replenish your body with the electrolytes it loses when dehydrated,” L explained quietly, shifting the tray slightly as he crawled onto the bed, hunching at Light's side. “Such as when you become sick.”

“Mmm,” Light mused, his glassy eyes taking in the small bowl of porridge that was giving off a delicious smell. “And this?”

“Just something I was given to when I was sick,” L watched as Light picked up the spoon with a slightly shaky hand and slowly stir the porridge around. “It's just a simple porridge meant to give your body the nutrients it needs as well as fill your stomach for a few hours. I added a few pieces of fruit and a little milk to it as well, to give it both a nice taste as well as give you your protein intake of the day.”

Light glanced up at L, smiling at the curious gaze his lover regarded him with from underneath his bangs, thumb being nibbled on almost nervously. "It all looks very delicious and I am starving. Thank you, robot."

Light dug into his meal almost immediately afterwards; after days of eating small quantities of food, only to throw them up hours later, he was extremely happy to have his stomach settle down and allow him to dig into his meal without the fear of gagging. Under different circumstances, Light would have been mortified at the way he had cast his eating manners aside, but his stomach over-ruled his brain at the moment, choosing to take quick, messy bites at the toast and long swigs of his drink over calculated small bites and paused sips. L watched the scene before him with wide eyes; he had never seen his lover eat so ravenously and look so happy while doing so. His cooking skills weren't up to par with Light's (the burn marks on their kitchen ceiling were a testament to that), so surely his small bowl of porridge with a side of toasted bread and energy drink weren't the cause of this, yet he couldn't help but smile when Light tipped his head back and scraped the last bits of porridge into his mouth. Still, L watched cautiously by Light's side to make sure Light didn't swallow the spoon by accident.

Stomach now full and his mood now lifted, Light quickly patted the corners of his mouth with his napkin before L took the tray of dirty dishes and set it aside. Light caught L's hand and tugged him towards his chest, L squirming to make sure he didn't hit Light with his bony limbs. He wiggled until he was comfortable, his hands resting on Light's chest.

L's head was tilted up gently and a tender kiss was pressed against his lips. “Thank you, baby.” Light kissed L’s soft lips again. “It was very delicious.” He nipped at L’s bottom lip. “I love you.” Another kiss. “A lot.” Another three kisses, just for good measure.

L made a face as he pulled away from Light’s affections, his lips smacking softly. “That’s foul.” He made a noise in the back of his throat as his hand came up to wipe at his lips.

“What?” Light frowned. Did his breath smell horrid? Did _he_ smell horrid? “What’s wrong? What’s foul?”

L shuddered dramatically. “Just as I suspected. That nickname doesn’t just _sound_ horrible, it _tastes_ horrible as well.”

Light rolled his eyes and flicked L's ear, who looked up at him and scowled. They stayed quiet for a few moments, content in being in each others arms after a week of L sleeping on the couch to avoid being coughed on or punched in the gut by a heavy, sweaty limb. Light smirked as he went over his actions in the last few minutes.

“You know,” Light murmured against L’s lips, nipping gently at his bottom lip. He pulled L closer towards his chest, one arm wrapping itself against L’s shoulders while the other stroked L’s protruding hipbone. “There’s a good chance you’re going to end up being sick now. As sweet as my kisses are, at times like these, they are quite poisonous as well.”

L laughed against Light’s collarbone, vibrations pressing against Light’s neck. “Oh, I know. I plan on you being at my beck and call for as long as I am ill. I’ve written you a list of all the treats I would like to be fed, as well as a couple of books from the library I’ve been wanting to read; I made this note while I waited for your porridge to heat up and tacked it up on the refrigerator door.”

“Ah,” Light mused, scanning his blanket cocoon quickly for any loose bread crumbs before tugging it over and around their sleepy bodies. He pressed a kiss against L’s temple before setting his head against the pillows, finally allowing his eyelids to slip shut. “I see this was a ploy of yours all along. Always a man with a plan, aren’t you?”

He felt L’s hand press blindly against his abdomen until he found Light’s limp hand resting against his stomach; L laced their fingers together and brought their hands to his chest. 

Feeling Light’s breathing even out, no longer hearing the raspy breaths he had heard continuously for the past few days but instead hearing, full, deep uninterrupted breaths being inhaled and exhaled, L finally allowed his body to drain of tension and give in to the temptation of sleep. 

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll take this porridge...AND EAT IT.
> 
> i tried to google English comfort foods and both porridge and Lucozade kept coming up a lot so that is what i used.  
> if you're from/live in england, i am so sorry if this is wrong omg forgive me i am bleary  
> this fic is un-beta'd (cause it's 1 am) so if there are any mistakes, i am very sorry; i'll try to clean it up later today.  
> i hope you guys liked it! feel free to leave kudos/comments/[messages on tumblr](http://www.sebocchan.tumblr.com)!
> 
> xo


End file.
